


Beautiful With You

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam doesn’t feel comfortable in his own skin, especially after an interviewer told him he was voted the ugliest in One Direction. Zayn doesn’t tolerate it and reminds him how beautiful he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful With You

**Author's Note:**

> the song “Beautiful With You” by Halestorm inspired this fic as well. I suggest you listen to it while reading, makes it all the more intense. I had it on repeat the entire time I wrote it.

_95% of your fans found you Liam, to be the ugliest._

That statement shouldn’t have hurt the way it did. Liam shouldn’t have cared. 95% of what fans exactly? It was just a statement, but those eleven words hurt more than anything. He didn’t show it though, instead he laughed it off and pretended like he wasn’t about to cry deep down inside…

_I’ve been the strong one for so long but I was wrong. Does it make you weak if you’re needing someone? I’m not holding back and I know what I want…I am beautiful with you. I am beautiful with you, you me want for myself, you get me like no one else…I am beautiful with you…_

And then there was Zayn. He was not going to tolerate that at all. He wasn’t going to let Liam just pretend like it didn’t matter. Liam didn’t know it or maybe he did, but Zayn knew the younger boy better than he knew himself and he knew how the eleven words were eating him alive.

“Li…stop. Stop thinking about it. You’re about to puke letting it echo in your head.” The older boy spoke up and took Liam’s hand to lace into his. “Come on, let me prove to you how beautiful you are.” He added just above a whisper tugging him all the back to their hotel room.

Liam didn’t speak for those few moments but there was a tiny smile that spread across his face. It was the first genuine smile all day from him. The Bradford boy always knew the way to his heart. It was so easy for him to just get the Wolverhampton to smile so easily.

They stopped in front of the mirror once the door closed and Zayn stood behind him, “You’re beautiful.” His hands slipped down and over his shoulders to smooth down his abs. “We can’t forget your abs and how they feel underneath my fingertips.” He whimpered a little bit, that didn’t really have to do with anything but he couldn’t help but let him know as he trailed a bit harder down his chest and lifted his shirt off of his head and tossed it behind them. “And let’s not forget that birthmark and how much I love to kiss it…” He pointed it out in the mirror and then turned him around to dip his head flick his tongue along it. There was a little snicker as went and looked back up at him and shrugged. “He was wrong Liam, you are the most gorgeous one in the band.” Zayn confirmed tugging him to the bed as he walked backwards to the bed.

Bending his knees so he could take a seat he instructed for Liam to straddle him. The younger boy was smiling but he still hadn’t spoke. He shivered in the moment against all that his boyfriend was saying making him feel absolutely gorgeous just like he was. “You have a heart of gold, that makes you even more beautiful. Your soul is absolutely beautiful too, you can’t hurt a fly. You care more about everyone and people you don’t even know just because it’s in your heart to worry.” Zayn could go on forever.

_I stand naked before you now, no walls to hide behind. So here am I, you see all of my scars still here you are. I bare my soul and I’m not afraid, not afraid…_

He knew Liam was going to budge any second, and then he cracked another smile and crawled himself over Zayn and sprawled himself over the bed baring himself in front of Zayn.

Now it was Zayn to straddle him and started a trail off kisses down his soft light skin. “I love the way you smile when I tell you just how amazing you are.” He said in between a few kisses as he was moving down. “I love the way you shiver underneath my touch.” He continued circling his navel. “I love the way you have absolutely nothing to say but show it by putting your fingers into my hair and tugging just softly for me to continue…” He added looking up with a slight snicker at him because Liam’s hands were in fact in Zayn’s quiff. “I love the way your fucking gorgeous brown eyes stare at me like that…” He informed him with a tiny bit of a wink, “…and how you are looking at me right now with a slight irritated face because I just cursed.” He stuck out his tongue now crawling himself back up to him. “I absolutely fucking adore you and worship you, Liam James Payne. I’m irrevocably in love with you.”

Liam could speak if he really wanted to but he loved the fact that he didn’t have to. He wasn’t afraid either as he was basking and taking it all in. Zayn was making him feel like the most beautiful person in the world. All of his demons and worries were being chased right out him. Liam might have looked confident but he always needed the encouragement and he never felt so loved as he did right now. It was like as if this was what it was supposed to be every single day. And it just so happened that Zayn’s fingertips were casually touching him like he craved it and had to, like he depended on it. “You are beautiful, don’t forget it.” He said it one last time and nuzzled himself at the nape of his neck.

“I am beautiful with you. Thank you.” Liam finally spoke and titled his head gently to rest upon Zayn’s. He laced his fingers within his. The older boy gave a little smirk now feeling accomplished and Liam loved it — absolutely fucking loved it — the way Zayn looked at him like it was the first time and as if he put all the stars and the moon in the sky. There was a soft sigh of bliss and content from the younger boy laying next to the beautiful tan skinned boy now feeling completely honored to be loved by the flawless human being that he was able to call his boyfriend. Liam Payne was beautiful and that was it.

_I am beautiful with you even in the darkest part of me. I am beautiful with you, make it feel the way it’s supposed to be. You’re here with me, just show me this and I’ll believe, I am beautiful with you…_


End file.
